


Happier

by minkong



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pristin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkong/pseuds/minkong
Summary: English is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistake!





	1. Roommate

Yebin is a resident of the Pledis high school’s dorms. She has been living there since her middle school days and just this year she haven’t been assigned a roommate so she’s been alone for the past month. Her best friend Eunwoo sometimes sleep there with her so she doesn’t feel so lonely. 

Yebin was coming back from practice, when she heard someone talk from inside her room so she rushed up to open the door and found a girl, sitting on the other bed of the room. The girl was pretty, she wasn’t going to lie; she was one of the prettiest girl that she has seen. She was still looking at the other girl when the later spoke.

“Hi, my name is Zhou Jieqiong. I’m a transfer student and I guess I’m your new roommate.” Said the girl with a really pretty smile in perfect Korean. 

“Oh… hi! My name is Kang Yebin and yes, you’re my roommate.” Yebin answered slightly taken aback by the pretty smile. “Would you mind if I ask your age and department?” Yebin was really good at talking to her but somehow she couldn´t talk to this girl without feeling nervous.

“We are going to be roommates so it’s better to know each other, right? I’m 18 and I’m in the department of practical music and dance.” 

“So we are classmates too, I’m also in the department of practical music and dance and I’m also 18.” And Jieqiong couldn´t be happier to hear that; she was really worried about making friends and getting used to live in a new and different country but she knew that Yebin was going to help her and everything was going to be alright. “We don’t have more classes today so I’m gonna wash up and then I can show you around?” Yebin noted how enthusiast she sounded so she added. “Only if you want…”

“Of course I want! I would be thankful if you do that.” 

And they did just that; Yebin show her the whole school, where the classes were held, where the practice and shows were held and even show her her special spot in the school. And even since they become best friends (well, with Eunwoo). They did everything together and Eunwoo sleep in their dorm 5 times a week so it seemed like the tree of them were roommates. 

Before Jieqiong joined them Eunwoo and Yebin were popular, they were popular for their talents, their looks and because despite being popular they were really nice to everyone. To no one it’s a secret that Jieqiong is gorgeous and the Chinese girl became the most popular girl in school, everyone was either was in love with her or has a crush on her, and the girl’s natural nice-self contributed to that.

It has been six months since they met each other for the first time and they get alone so well and it has been three months since Jieqiong started crushing on her tiny roommate. At first, she thought that it was pure admiration for the really hardworking girl, she thought it was because the petite girl was always giving her attention and treating her well but no, she was in love with the girl, plain and simple. 

Today they were all seating at the cafeteria when one boy decided to confess to Jieqiong, in front of the whole school and everyone started chanting “ACCEPT HIM” and Jieqiong got really flustered because she didn’t know what to say. When she turned around to ask for help to her friends she saw Yebin leaving the cafeteria and know she really didn’t know what to do. She looked at Eunwoo asking for an answer.

“Go after her, I know you like her and not him.” Eunwoo said signaling to the boy kneeling in front of their table. And she did exactly that. She went a looked for Yebin in the whole school but she didn’t find her until she remembered Yebin favorite spot, the back side of the theater so she went there and bingo, there she was.  
“Yah, Kang Yebin, why did you leave me there all by myself?” She asked the second she saw her.

“Eunwoo was there and your little boyfriend too.” Jieqiong could feel the annoyance in Yebin’s voice.

“What are you talking about? I don’t even like him and you’re supposed to be my bestest best friend” Jieqiong said sitting beside her, so close yet so far.

“Bestest best friend…” Yebin murmured, it seemed like I was supposed to be for only herself to her but they were so close so Jieqiong heard It too.

“Yah, what do you meant with that? Aren’t we best friends? And here I was thinking that we have something special” Jieqiong said and was about to stand up when Yebin took her hand and stared taking.

“This is not what I meant. Don’t you see it? Everyone else but you can.” She took a few deep breaths and looked at her straight in the eyes. “I like you, I’ve have like you since the first time I saw you in our room and saying stupid-ass boys confessing to you makes me jealous, okay?

“Then, why didn’t you confess? I said no to him…” 

And that was all Yebin needed to have confident. She put her hand on Jieqiong’s cheek and looked at her asking for permission and when the latter looked at her lips she took that as a positive answer to her unasked question. Then, she kissed her on the lips; it was a very long kiss and the both of them were red when they separated. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Yebin asked nervously.

“Anytime.”


	2. Happier

It has been 3 months since that faithful day and Yebin and Jieqiong couldn’t be happier with their relationship. Yebin was even sweeter to Jieqiong than when they’re only friends and Jieqiong was more loving and clingier towards Yebin than before, if you look at it everything was going perfect for them. Except for Yebin and Eunwoo even closer friendship, they have always been close – Jieqiong knows that- but nowadays they have been spending every single free time together and leaving her out of their hangouts; Jieqiong would be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous and she knew if she was going to snap at her soon. 

That day Yebin was going to expend her day with Eunwoo too but Jieqiong stopped her before she could leave their room. 

“Where are you going?” Jieqiong asked her girlfriend slightly annoyed.

“I’m going to do a thing with Nunu.” Yebin said and Jieqiong scoffed.

“Nunu… Nunu… and Nunu. Are you dating Eunwoo or are you dating me, Kang Yebin?” In that exact moment Yebin knew that she has messed up; firstly Jieqiong never call Eunwoo by her name and second Jieqiong never call her by her full name. 

“Obviously I’m dating you, baby. You know Nunu and I are close friends that’s why we have been spending so much time together.” Yebin knew that she has too fix the problem soon so she used the nickname she knew Jieqiong loved so much.

“I know you are close but you have been spending more time with her than with me.” Yebin saw the sadness in her girlfriend’s eyes and suddenly she feel really bad about not paying attention to her so she hugged her and Jieqiong started crying the moment she felt her girlfriend’s arms around her. 

“I’m so sorry, baby. Let me tell you something… look at me.” Yebin said trying to look at her girlfriend’s eyes; she whipped her eyes and give her a soft kiss on the lips. “Eunwoo is trying to ask out one of our juniors and I’m helping her but she’s so embarrassed by it that she made me promise to not tell anyone, not even you. I’m sorry I made you feel neglected.” She kissed her again, harder this time and have to stop the kiss when Jieqiong stared sobbing. 

“I… thought... thought you were cheating on me with Nunu.” Yebin couldn’t believe what her girlfriend was saying but she understood why she was thinking like that; her actions made her think like that. So she decided that today she should be Jieqiong’s girlfriend and not Eunwoo’s best friend. 

Yebin guided Jieqiong to her bed and cuddle her until the latter stopped crying and fall asleep out of exhaustion. Yebin texted Eunwoo saying that she couldn’t meet up with her and that she was gonna explain the reason latter. The first thing Jieqiong saw when she woke up an hour and so later was her girlfriend’s apologizing and loving eyes. 

“Hi.” Jieqiong said slightly embarrassed for what happened before. “I’m sorry for doubting you. You have shown me many times how much do you appreciate me and that’s how I repay you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I probably have reacted the same way if you did what I did. From now on I’m gonna tell you the reason why I don’t spend time with you, ok? I love you.” Yebin has never said these three words to her girlfriend but she thought that it was the perfect moment. Jieqiong was surprised to say the least, but after the initial shock she give Yebin her best smile.

“I love you too. So much.” 

They spent the rest of the day cuddling, kissing, watching movies, TV shows and telling each other how much they love each other and they really couldn’t be happier. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the other side of the dorms was Eunwoo looking incredulous at her phone. Her so called best friend abandoned her in the most important day of her life (it wasn’t really the most important day of her life, she was exaggerating but it’s Jung Eunwoo and everything about her is exaggerated). So now she has to ask her little sister to help her ask her junior out but it didn’t really help that said junior is her sister’s best friend. 

Her little sister was also her roommate but she was almost never in their room, she was either in class or in one of the composing rooms their school provided for them. Eunwoo knew her sister didn’t has classes at that time so she went straight to the composing rooms and as expect she found her there.

“Yah, Jung Sungyeon, I’ve been looking for you all day.” 

“What do you want, Jung Eunwoo?” Her sister answered slightly annoyed, but she expect that; her sister was always annoyed when someone interrupted her when she was creating music.

“I’m gonna ignore the fact that you just called me by my name… I need Kim Yewon’s number…” She said in the most normal voice she could do so her sister didn’t notice she was really nervous.

“Why would I give you my best friend’s phone number?” Sungyeon was looking at her weirdly because it was really weird for her sister to ask for her friend’s number.

“Mmm… she asked me for help in her… mmm composing class.” Eunwoo said the first thing that came to her mind.

“Why would she ask you when I am the best in that class?” Eunwoo knew her sister was enjoying teasing her and that means her sister knows about their “thing”. 

Actually, Eunwoo and Yewon have gone out before but along the way they met Jieqiong and Yebin and it turned out more like a friends gathering than a date and she wanted to ask her to a real date.

“Why are you like this to me? You’re nice to everyone but me. I don’t know why I did to you but thanks.” 

They always fought about the same thing; how Sungyeon treated everyone nice but her and she feels sad about it. They’re supposed to be sisters not enemies but it seems like her little sister don’t want the same. 

“Wait, I’m sorry. I was just messing with you. I’m gonna send it to your phone.” 

“Ok. Thank you. Good luck finishing the song.”

“Thank you.”

Even when her sister was “messing with her” her mood instantly went down so she went straight to her room. Not too long after she arrived her sister send her a message with Yewon’s number.

(This is somehow Eunwoo’s POV so the names are the way Eunwoo has people registered on her phone.)

Little me: This is Yewon’s number. Don’t break her heart, ok? ´  
Eunwoo: You should know me better by now, I’m not going to do that.  
Little me: I’m just warming you.  
Eunwoo: Ok, little demon.  
Little me: I love you, you know that, right? I’m sorry for the way I treat you. I do it because I like to think we are close…  
Eunwoo: I know but treating better can make us closer.  
I love you too.  
I’m gonna talk to Yewon now.  
Bye.  
Little me: I can’t believe you’re already ditching me for your little girlfriend.  
Eunwoo: Goodbye, Sungyeon-ah.

Now that she has Yewon’s number she didn’t know what to do or what to send to her, she was having a mental breakdown.

Eunwoo: Hi, Yewonie. It’s me, Jung Eunwoo.  
Kim Yewon: Hi Nunu unnie, how are you? – Even though everyone calls her Nunu it was different when Yewon did it. It make her heart feel “weird”.  
Eunwoo: I’m good. Are you busy? Want to eat something tasty at the café?  
Kim Yewon: I’m not busy and I do want to eat something tasty. Let’s meet there in a few.  
Eunwoo: Ok, see you there.

They coincidentally meet each other at the door and went to sit at the table they always sit. Eunwoo ordered for the both of them and they stayed there talking for a really long time and even Eunwoo was surprised at how comfortable she feel about talking with Yewon and about being with Yewon in general. But the time was running off and she haven’t asked the question.

“Yewonie, you do know I don’t like beating around the bush, right?” Ironically, that was the exact same thing she did when she was asking Sungyeon for Yewon’s number. Yewon nodded with her bright smile. “So… do you want to be my girlfriend?” And just like that she asked. At first, Yewon was confused, then she was surprised and lastly she was so happy that her smile was the brightest Eunwoo has ever seen.

“Yes, Nunu unnie.” And Eunwoo couldn’t be happier. They continued talking and went to walk along the Han River (super cliché, I know). And when there were there Yewon was so happy talking to Eunwoo while looking at the water that she didn’t notice when Eunwoo took a pic of her side profile (and even when was her side profile you could see her big smile) and send it to the group chat Family that she has with her best friends and her sister.

Eunwoo send a picture  
Eunwoo: I got the girl   
Yebin: Whipped. I can see your smile from here.  
Jieqiong: Good job, NUNU!  
Sungyeon: I’m proud of you big loser.

After reading the messages she went and back-hugged her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. She really couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistake!


End file.
